Game Survivor
by palletshipping-forever
Summary: It will be the next chapter of Newtmas where they both will be going to survive in the imagination game. Will they survive or will they doomed?. New Sequel from 'The First Love'. Warning!-It may be contain death or violence.
1. Prologue-The Game!

**Well, the sequel is here finally! Wooohoo…**

 **This time, this story will become more exciting and a lot of adventures before they will get married soon. I hope you enjoyed it ^.^**

 **Oh, one more thing, before this sequel happened, I had submitted a pre-season that have been published at the prequel 'The First Love'. So, don't forget to read it ^.^**

… **.**

 **Prologue-The Game?!**

 **Three Days Later, Thomas's Bedroom..**

Another new morning has just begun. Yet, it was just a same typical morning as usual. The new day that doing the same routines from school students to workers. Everyday was absolutely same and sometimes, it was bored, messy and sadful life. They have to get through it.

Speaking about morning, Thomas seemed have woke up earlier than his fiancé, Newt. Newt was still sleeping, drowning under a deep slumber while Thomas was wearing off his clothes. He looked at the mirror and combing his hair. Today, the bakery shop was closed actually because his mother have an urgent business at the city.

He looked at Newt, seeming that he was smiling in sleep. He assumed that he had a beautiful dream he could guess. So, he decided to wake him up. He sat on the bed beside him and woke him gently,

"Wake up, love...it's already Daylight." Said Thomas gently, looking at the blond very lovely.

Newt's smile has faded and replaced by a groaning emotion. He groaned a bit, "Not now, T-Tommy...don't you bloody disturb me you slinthead.."

The American giggled innocently. He realised that Newt could be so funny and..cute. Suddenly, he thought of one idea and he claimed that by doing that, it would make him wake up instantly.

He leaned down closer to Newt's cheek and put a gentle kiss on him. He was totally right. Newt woke up eventually.

"B-Bloody hell, Tommy. I'm not a toy that can being kissed at anytime, you shank!"

Thomas giggled once again. He was very happy to look his fiancé's beautiful face. He really missed that face.

"I love you, Newt. Good morning.." Thomas said briefly, carving a wide smile upon him.

Newt couldn't resist with the moment anymore. He instantly rushing forward closer to him and put a quick kiss on his cheek. He began to blush as he looked away shyly,

"Good morning, Tommy. M-Me too, T-Tommy.."

The American cupped his face softly, making him gazing upon his face. He stared sharply as a smile still didn't disappear from his face.

"You are so cute, love. Manly but really cuter and softer..."

Thomas kissed his lips after that, closing his eyes to enjoy the rhythm of the romance. Newt did return the same passion kiss but it get more deeper.

 **...**

 **At the Dining Room...**

"WHAT?!THE MIND IMAGINATION GAME?!" Thomas seemed really shocked. Newt followed after that.

Thomas's mother nodded as she explained, "Yeah, you both should join this game and I have registered your both names and the game will be held at New York Convention Hall, tomorrow night."

Newt tried to protest, "But...it is so boring, mum!Besides we've planned something exciting tomorrow night."

She laughed uncontrollably as she patted on their shoulders. She said, "Why don't you postpone that plan into the next night?This game is only held once and we never know when it will be held again."

Newt looked at Thomas as he wanted for an opinion, "What do you think, Thomas?"

Thomas sighed and he made a decision, "Fine, we will join the game but...you must give me something after the game, okay?"

She nodded, "It's a deal..."

Newt asked, "What kind of that game actually?"

"Imagination Game..I mean, virtual game. You will know tomorrow..."

The couple just nodded...

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1-Game Begin!

**Well, let's begin with the story! ^.^**

 **This story is being inspired from- The Maze Runner, Death Cure and mostly from Detective Conan:-The Phantom of Baker Street.**

 **Enjoy ^.^ and…reviews are always appreciated ^_^**

…

 **Chapter 1-Game Begins!**

 **Two Hours Before The Game, Thomas's Bedroom.**

Thomas has ready to enter the game. Even though a nervousness still lingering inside him, but he tried to overcome it as he tried to be confident at the same time. It is a game typically but he never know what is the game about.

As he done with his clothes, he looked through the mirror reflection. He noticed that Newt was currently staring through the windows, completely frozen. He could sense the shake feeling on his body. He smiled lightly, trying to comfort his fiancé not to worry a lot.

"Newt, are you okay sweetheart?"

Newt jumped a bit, feeling surprised with the sudden voice from Thomas. He positioned his body towards him and looked at his face for moment. He seemed not very happy with the event tonight, assuming that he was afraid to participate it.

"N-Nothing, Tommy.."Newt looked away back to the windows, with his sad emotion.

Thomas tried to get the rhythm, "Are you...nervous?"

Newt made to the point, "Not nervous, you bloody idiot. I'm scared.."

The brunette(The American) knew that he was very manly. But, he could be very gentle and tender, making him always looking for dependency. He was the only that Newt could depend on.

"Newt, I know you're really brave. You have such a strong spirit to get through it." Thomas tried to encourage his fiancé.

Newt responded, still not confident, "But what if I can't do it? It must be a complete mess.."

"If you can get a strong life spirit during you were a limp to get through the life, why don't you use the same spirit to overcome during the game? I know that you're really brave, Newt. Since you're with me that you're really put your whole faith to me. Use that spirit back.."

The encouragement made Newt suddenly got a new spirit. He began to smile as he looked at his palms. He clenched into fists a few times and he gripped it hardly. Now, he said,

"I am very brave and no one could stand on me. I am Isaac Newton!"

Thomas nodded, "There you are, Newt.."

The blond smirked sweetly as he began hugging him tightly. He whispered, "Thank you, Tommy..."

"Anything for you, love.. "

 **...**

 **New York Convention Center, 8:00 p.m**

The huge event that have been waited by the participants are finally began. All the audience from parents, family and outsiders were coming to give supportation to the participants. There were also the VIPs and of course, the President of The United States, attending the game event as for the launch.

Thomas and Newt were the first person to attend into the event followed by Thomas's mother and Teresa. They both came to support the couple. Teresa couldn't participate the game because she was not eligible to join, not fulfilling some requirements.

They slowly walked passing through the metal detector gateway and took a short break at the dining hall. There were varities of foods and drinks that have been served by the catering. They just came with casual clothes.

"Honestly Tommy, I am totally nervous." Expressed Newt worrily.

Thomas patted his shoulders as he tried to comfort him, "Don't worry, Newt. I am always here with you. Be a brave young man like what you did to your past life."

"That's the reason why I loved you, Tommy.." Newt began smiling.

The brunette giggled as he replied, "You are my true love, Newt. Remember that.."

The blond nodded happily as he grabbed him closer and hugged him tightly, which the brunette returned the hug with more tighter, not wanting to let him off.

Suddenly, Thomas's mother spoke up, "Behave you two...you don't want to get into trouble, do you?"

The couple released the hug as they looked at her. They apologised shyly, "Sorry.."

"Hey lovebirds!" A woman voice mentioning the couple from behind. When they turned to the exact direction, they were very surprised when Aris, Minho, Alby and Brenda approaching them.

"Guys!"Newt was the person that had the most happiest moment when he saw them. They were his most best of best friends that he ever had. Then, it followed by Thomas.

"It seems that you're really happy in the other country, eh?" Said Alby with a lighr joke, which the blond laughed cheerfully.

He replied, "Not happy if Tommy didn't at my side."

Thomas just blushed shyly.

"I'm glad that you both are truly together now." Praised Brenda.

Then, Thomas came up with a question, "By the way, why you guys come here? It's acrossing the sea, you know that?"

Minho responded teasingly, "What?You think we can't visit the other countries because you are the real citizen here? Don't be a fucking shank, Thomas. We're here because we've been chosen to participate in this game."

The couple were shocked, including Teresa. Teresa was doubted, "You guys are joking right?"

The four of them showed the invitation letter to her as the proof. Aris said, "Here is our proof. Like you think that we can't join the game tonight."

Teresa sighed as she felt a bit jealous, "Yeah, lucky you guys. I can't join because I didn't fulfill some requirements and plus, I need to take care of my aunt here."

Brenda patted her shoulder as she tried to calm her, "Don't feel like that, Teresa. You are lucky because you can enjoy watching the game from the hall."

"You bet, Brenda!"

Then, the Emcee began to make an announcement, _"Attention to all participants, please proceed to the participants seats on the hall now. As for the audience, please proceed to the third floor to fill the seats. The event will begin in just a few minutes, Thank you.."_

Newt said, "Come on..let's go!"

Thomas's mother and Teresa said in unison before they will being seperated to their respective seats, "Good luck you all..."

 **...**

 **During the event,**

"I am very honoured to declare an official launch to this world's first virtual game in the history. The first device that will help the participants to experience the epic adventure in the virtual life." Takeshi Hamura, the CEO of EZ Genius Gaming Company has began with the speech along with the launch to the game. Suddenly, the spotlight began to shine at the the middle of the stage.

It was a huge pod. It has been created with an amazing gaming technology in order the people to communicate with the game world.

"I would like to introduce our first product in the world, Virtualizia 2000. The only device that can help the people to experience the most exciting adventure during in the virtual world. It has been created with an amazing gaming technology in order the people to communicate with the game world. With this device, you can make everything is possible in that world. The world is yours.."

Takeshi continued, "Once you have entered inside the pod. You will be automatically asleep because the goggles on your head has the sensor that can make you fall asleep in just a second. And the game will begin."

The audience and the participants were giving a big applause with the launch. It seemed that the participants were very excited to enter into the game world because of the sleeping pod. Newt and the gang also were happy with it.

"I'm so excited!" Said Brenda excitedly.

Newt replied, "But it could be the tough game.."

A man suddenly cut his words beside him, "Who said that it will be tough?"

Newt became mad as he looked beside him. But his mad turned into surprised when he saw a familiar guy beside him

"Gally!"

"Hello guys!" Gally greeted happily.

Takeshi said, "Alright participants, get inside the pot. I can say...Gambate to all of you. It means...good luck!"

 **...**

 **Inside the game world...**

Newt opened his eyes and saw it was a complete pitch black. Only the darkness around him without a single light. A few seconds after that, Thomas and the others appeared and followed by the other participants.

"Where are we, Tommy?" Newt asked worrily.

Thomas got 'dead', "I don't know either.."

Aris and others were really surprised. As the other participants turned into afraid. Around them have only a total darkness. They afraid that the CEO would might do something inappropriate.

Suddenly a loud voice appeared and being heard,

 _ **"Welcome to the game, participants!"**_

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2-To The Portal!

**Sorry for the late update T.T . But finally I have finished the next chapter of the story.**

 **Well, proceed to the game world!**

 **Don't forget to review ^_^**

…

 **Chapter 2-To the Portal!**

"All 50 participants from all over the world, will get the experience how exactly the game will look like. But it may be a fictional or reality. You all need to make a right choice." Takeshi Hamura, the CEO of EZ Genius Gaming and the founder of the Virtualizia 2000, continued with the briefing.

All the participants were seemed very nervous as they felt afraid. But they tried to stay calm. They all were surrounded by a pitch black darkness without walls and doors. They were 'trapped' in the middle of it.

Then, Takeshi said, "This game is like a maze. Where you have to solve several clues that will lead to the final encounter before you all can end the game. But, this game is like about..'Who is hit will lose the game'. Once you failed to stay within the game, you will be automatically vanished from the game and you will be 'rested' until the whole game has ended."

Thomas and his friends listened to the briefing with so much attention. But Brenda began to ask, "Wait, is this game is like..."

Suddenly being cut off by the CEO, "Yes, lady. Once you go forth there's no turning back. If all the participants failed to end the game, the pod will going to stun you with an electrical shock. It may hurt you.."

Since from that, the participants were demanding to withdrawn from the game. Apperently, it's not just a game, but it actually a game that will have risk of killing.

"We want to withdraw from the game!" A group of participants demanded.

But Takeshi declined the demand, "No!It will be a game that will train your stamina. You like it or not..you must stay on the game!"

Finally, they complied with the order.

 **...**

10 minutes later, five portals were appeared around them. It led the participants to the game that they will encounter later. Takeshi began to explain

"There are five portals which you all can choose where you want to be. But remember, you can't turn back. Solve the clues and end the game. You may save the other's lives. Each portal have their own clues and it may be an easy adventure or it may be a tough adventure. Choose it wisely..."

Minho asked, "Which portal that we will enter, Thomas?"

Gally said, "After this game, seriously I want to kick his arse and cut off his neck."

Takeshi said, "The first portal is The Adventure of The Center of Earth. This portal will lead you to the adventure on the center of the Earth. There are a lot of challenges along the way to the center."

"The second portal is the Adventure of the Living Museum. This lead you all to the an adventure where all the artifacts from the museum will going alive. But there's a lot of clue for you to solve why the museum is alive."

Alby chuckled lightly as he said, "Like Night at The Museum movie..". The others were laughing at the same time.

Takeshi continued briefing, "The next portal will be the third that is The Battlefront of the Civilian. You will be bring back to the past years where the America's most historic event, Civil War. You will be act as a soldier and you have to survive in it."

A few participants have built their own group with their choice of where they wanted to go. But not for Thomas's group yet. They still listening to the briefing.

"The fourth would be the Haunted Mansion. It can be as the simple mission in this game. It will be involve inside the mansion area only. The whole are is haunted but it's just not only haunted. Truth beyond the secrets."

"And the last one is...Mars upon the Law. This one is the popular game I can assume it. You have to survive inside the planet where there are living creatures with such an extremely strictest laws ever. It was ruled by an evil femalw creature that worked as a supervisor. So, you need to change the world and make it peace..."

Newt stunned with the last mission. He began smiling as he felt really excited about the last mission.

"Wow!Bloody interesting. I have heard about it."

Thomas glanced at him, "You do?"

Newt nodded happily as he responded, "Absolutely, it was adapted from Mars Needs Mums where a 10 years old kid accidentally flew to the mars as his mother being kidnapped by the Martians. That kid has changed the Mars into a better one."

Minho joked, "You're such a kiddo, Newt. Reading all those shucking stories."

"I may be a kiddo, you git. But i'm not a problematic shank like you." The blond teased him back, giggling lightly.

The Asian instantly embarrassed with his tease. He tried to cover his embarrassment by telling Thomas to scold him,

"Thomas, you should control him more. He's getting odd...and wild."

But Thomas kept with his fiancé,"Oh yeah, well...let him become wild. He's good enough to be like that.." He laughed.

 **...**

"But I think that the journey to the center of earth is also interesting." Said Newt, pointing towards the first portal.

Minho and others agreed, "We are also looking straight towards it. So..are you ready?"

The blond nodded as he replied, "Come on mate...let's go.."

With that they walked heading to the first portal while the other participants were into the othet portals. Their journey in the game world has just begun.

 **To Be Continued..**


End file.
